


Birds and the Bee's

by ZinevichS



Series: Zeppelin Series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeppelin catches her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds and the Bee's

After Sam left with Zeppelin, Cas slammed Dean up against the wall by the door, crushing their mouths together; scrambling to get their clothes off.

“Fuck Cas, if I knew you wanted me that badly I would have had Sam take Zepp earlier from us.”

“Dean.”

“Yeah babe?”

“Shut up.” Cas pulled Dean towards the living room, pushing him onto the couch, sitting on his lap. Cas slipped Dean’s flannel off, skimming his fingers underneath the t-shirt he was wearing. He pulled off the t-shirt, flinging it behind him, bringing his lips back to Dean’s. He grinds down, feeling the hard-on that’s already there, making him harden more.

“Been thinking about this all day haven’t you Cas? Thinking about my cock pounding your tight little asshole.” Cas moaned, presenting his neck, where Dean gladly sucked dark bruises, which Cas will need to explain to Zeppelin when she sees them.

Cas zaps away all their clothes, not having enough patience right now to take them off by hand.

“Babe that’s like one of the sexiest parts.” Cas just put Dean’s fingers in his mouth, sucking on them. He took them out positioning them at his hole. Dean slides one digit in, both moaning at the tightness. Dean fingers Cas nice and easy, adding another finger.

“I’m ready Dean, just please fuck me.”

“I don’t know Cas. You don’t feel ready,” There’s sarcasm in Dean’s voice, he’s fingering faster.

“Please-ah fuck- fucking do it. I want it baby. Please I want it so bad.”

“Tell me what you want baby.”

“I want your cock, please-fuck. I want your big cock pounding my asshole. Please fuck me. Fuck me nice and hard.”

Dean takes his fingers out, spitting on his hand, rubbing his dick. He lifts Cas up so his dick is by his hole, “Ready?” Cas nods.

Dean slams Cas down, Cas cries out. Dean takes ahold and sets a fast pace, moving Cas up and down on his cock. Cas see’s stars. He can feel Dean slamming his way into his hole, feels every push in and out.

“Feel good baby? Like me pounding into your pretty tight hole? Ah fuck, feels so good.”

“Fuuuckk Dean!” Dean grabs Cas’s hips, grinding him down on his lap.

The door opens, little footsteps come running down but they don’t hear any of that, too caught up.

“Daddy! Papa! We came back because we forgot someth-“Zeppelin screams, not knowing what her parents are doing.

Dean and Cas fall off the couch, looking at Zeppelin.

“Zeppelin! Daddy and I were just playing!” Cas tries to cover them, slipping off of Dean’s dick.

“Zeppelin? Where are you munchkin?” Sam walks into the living room accessing the situation. He grabs Zeppelin turning her away from her parents, glaring at them. “Zeppelin go wait in the car, I’ll go get your teddy bear.”

When Zeppelin leaves Sam turns on Cas and Dean, covering his face. “I can’t believe you guys! You couldn’t even take it to the bedroom!?”

“Well Sammy you know when people love each other and haven’t been able to be alone they-“

“Ya, whatever Dean. God Zeppelin saw you two. Ugh. I’m leaving, have yourselves sorted out when me and Zepp get back.” Sam quickly gets the teddy bear and leaves, slamming the door.

Dean and Cas look at each other, not knowing where to go from there.

 

A few hours later Sam brings Zeppelin home, Dean and Castiel had talked and decided on explaining to her in child form what they were doing.

“Hey Zepp.”

Zeppelin looked up, “Yes daddy?”

“Me and your papa want to talk with you about what you walked in on today.” Dean sat Zeppelin down in between himself and Cas.

Cas took up to speaking, “When two people love each other they get together to form a connection. They want to give them so much love.”

Dean interrupted Cas, he didn’t know where he was going to go with that, “Like a bee and a flower, they pollinate a flower, or birds, they lay eggs. Do you understand this Zeppelin?”

Zeppelin nodded, “So since you guys love each other, you guys do what bee’s or birds do?”

Cas and Dean nodded, it was the simplest answer for now, until she learned what it actually is.

“Okay papa and daddy. I understand.” Zeppelin gave them a hug and ran off.

Dean looked towards Cas, “I’m so glad that is over with.”

Cas nodded and laid his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean kissed Cas’s head.


End file.
